Born Within the Caves
by writercrash
Summary: You know the Story of Dimitri getting turned. The Tables are turned, and here's the story behind Rose getting turned Strigoi. What will happen next? Dimka/Roza. R&R. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>Lissa's POV<span>

"Please, Please be okay."

"Lissa," Mia said while sitting on one of the few empty hospital beds. "Rose is strong, She'll be fine."

"I Hope so. I can't lose her Mia, she's all I got left of a family. She's like a sister to me. She practically is me, were bonded closer than anyone in the world."

"I know but Rose can take care of herself."

"And what about Christian, he's out there to." As I said that Dimitri, Alberta, and Jannie came in. I saw worry in their eyes. "Where's Rose?"

"Lissa, have a seat." Alberta said gesturing toward the space next to Mia.

"No! No she can't be dead!" I collapsed to knees and began sobbing into my hands. Dimitri came up to comfort me.

"We don't know that, Princess," Dimitri said. "She could very well still be in the caves hiding in the shadows till sunrise."

"But she could be dead or worse," No one said a thing "And don't call me princess. It's on more reminder of why I hate it here. Thanks to this world I may be losing my best friend and bond mate."

Alberta and Jannie continued standing there looking at me with tears in their eyes. Mia sat on the bed with her legs tucked against her body. Dimitri still sat next to me trying to comfort me with his arm around my shoulder.

"We're going to check the caves when it is deemed clear." Dimitri said obviously trying to hold back tears. "Don't worry, it will all be fine."

"Okay, I trust you. Where's Christian?"

"He's fine. He said he was going to the moroi dorm to talk to Adrian." I sprinted out the door hoping he would be able to comfort me.

Adrian's POV

My Little Dhampir

"Christian please tell me she's okay."

"I'm sorry, Adrian. I don't think she is. I saw them take her. If she made it out alive or even just in a coma that would be a miracle. I'm sorry were all going to miss her.

"But…"

"Even if she was okay, how would we find her.

"Lissa, the bond, does that ring a bell."

"You know that only works one way."

"I know but…"

"Let's not press the subject." For once Christian was wright. The more we argue the higher our hopes are, the harder we come crashing down if something did happen.

God please help my little dhampir

Jannie's POV

I was sitting in the corner of the hospital wing when I heard someone approaching.

"Guardian Hathaway," It was Belikov. He sat down next to me. I looked up to see he has been crying too.

"Hello Dimitri. You don't have to call me guardian Hathaway, your more of a friends than a co-worker. Call me Jannie."

"Okay." We were silent. "Guardian Hathaway…"

"Jannie."

"Jannie, there's something you should know. Um…. Well…."

"Don't beat around the bush. You don't need to be scared, I won't hurt."

Dimitri's POV

I'm sure of that. Once she hears what I'm about to say, she'll kill me.

"Um.. Well… Let me start with this. Rose was a great fighter and will be a great guardian. Better than most of them here. She was a hard worker and a great friend to everyone she cared for. Though she did have some problems with staying focused at first, but later on she grew up a lot and was very mature about everything that has happened." I had an idea to tell her without her hopefully her noticing right away, talking really fast. It will give me a chance to run. "Rose is strong. She fights for what's right. She protects all she cares for. I'm in love with her and…."

"Wait! What was that last thing?" Oh shit.

"I'm in love with her"

BAM! I fell to the floor and curled in to a ball. She hit me straight in the stomach. She was about to hit me again when someone screamed. "JANNIE!" Alberta, thank god. "Leave Dimitri alone. He told you because he was afraid Rose wasn't going to be able to. Rose is in love with Dimitri. No one minds except you and Lady Conta, who doesn't know yet."

"Let me get this straight" I said

"You knew and you didn't even tell us."

"We wanted you to tell us when you were ready."

"So, Rose and I could have spent our time together the whole time instead of trying to hide it. I could have taken Jannie's punishment early. I could still be with Rose!"

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. We didn't realize…"

"Save it Alberta. It's already too late."

"Dimitri," Jannie said seeming to be calm, but you can never really know with a Hathaway. "Can I talk with you. Alone.

I followed her across campus and out of the boarders to the one place I didn't want to be right at this moment. The cabin.

We sat down on the steps, I tried to start, but she put up her hand in a gesture to stop and listen. "I don't approve of you and my daughter, but seeing as I have no choice. I'll have to except it for the time being. Your hearts are set. Which doesn't happen much in our world. Most never find their true love. The few that do usually end up losing them. You correct when you say Rose it strong, but even the strongest of structures fall. I'll help you with what ever you need to get Rose back safely. But I will warn you, though your task may seem easy, the journey will be paroles."

"Thank you. It means a lot." My phone started ringing. "Excuse me" I look at the caller ID. I was my sister.

* * *

><p>AN: Review


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

><p><span>Vicktoria's POV<span>

"Please pick up." Click!

"Hello?" It was Dimitri

"Oh thank god I got you Dimitri. I've been trying to get you all morning."

"Sorry I've been dealing with some things. Why? What happened? Was someone hurt?"

"No nothings wrong here. What's happening there that would make you so busy you can't answer your phone for a few minutes. I was starting to go hysterical."

"The school was attacked. We had some deaths and missing people, so we had to deal with all that comes along with that." Oh no please don't have Rose be one of them.

"Dimitri, was Rose, your student, one of the missing?"

"Yah….Why?"

"Oh no. Earlier today I was running trough the woods doing my laps, I went off the trail for a few minutes to explore and I came across a girl. She was just as you described Rose. There was a women who yelled from a distance, "Rosemarie Hathaway, my office NOW!" and she ran off."

"Really?"

"Dimitri, I didn't tell you this as good news. She wasn't exactly as you told me. She had pale skin and a red rim in her eyes. Dimitri she was turned Strigoi, I'm so sorry. But there is good news. With all the time I spent waiting for you to pick up or call back , I was able to get in touch with Victor Dashkov's brother, Robert Doru, He was able to send me the details on how to reverse the Strigoi process."

Silence filled the line. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just dead. "Dimitri?" Silence "Dimitri, Are you okay?" I heard shuffling in the back ground

"Hello?" It's was a women on the other end of the line

"Hello, Who is this?

"Guardian Hathaway, and who are you?" Great Rose's mother.

"Dimitri's younger sister, Vicktoria. Is something wrong with Dimitri?"

"I don't know, he's just seems to be in a state of shock. What did you tell him that made Guardian Belikov go into shock?"

I once again launched into the tale of what I'd seen early that same day. "Ms. Belikov, are sure it was Rose?"

"I'm sure. Dimitri talks so much about her in his letters, I'm amazed I almost didn't recognize her. He also sent use a picture of Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Rose and him. He specks very highly of you by the way. He also says he's afraid of you."

"After today, I'm not amazed."

"What happened?"

"I told her I was in love with her seventeen year-old daughter." Apparently Dimitri was finally out of his state of shock. "She didn't take it very well. Alberta had to break it up."

"Well seeing as you not dead, she accepted it."

"I accepted it but I didn't like it. I'll inform the guardians of the new information. You can continue talking to your sister."

"If you don't mind, Jannie. I would like to spread the news. A few people may not take it well." Dimitri said

"As you wish, Guardian Belikov"

"Dimitri, call me Dimitri."

"Bye Dimka. Love you." I said "Nice meeting you Guardian Hathaway."

"Nice meeting you to."

"Bye Vicktoria, Love you. Please say out of the woods for now."

"Yah, yah, yah,"

Christian's POV

I was sitting on the couch on the in the lounge of the Moroi dorm with Adrian when I heard someone calling my name, like a lunatic.

It was Lissa, I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions from a very worried spirit using girlfriend with a missing best friends.

"Christian, Are you okay?" she asked jumping onto my lap. "Are you hurt anywhere." Adrian was snickering.

"Just my pride. Isn't it sap post be the boyfriend who is constantly asking these questions." Suddenly I had a memory of a conversation I had with Rose like this.

"Thank Goodness. I was so worried, if your okay that means I only need to worry about Rose now."

"Hey! What about me?" Eddie said walking into the room.

"You don't count. I was already able to heal you. And aren't you sap post to be resting in the hospital wing."

"They were running out of beds so I offered to leave."

There was a ringing of a cell phone. "Hello?" Adrian said into his phone. "That's great!" pause, "What do you mean there's a catch." Pause "yah." He lowered his phone. "Christian, Eddie, I need to have a word with you. Sorry Lissa. I'll tell you in a few." I stood up and followed him outside into the cold.

Adrian's POV

"Dimitri, I'm putting you on speaker." I said

"Guys, here's what's up." Dimitri said, "We know where Rose is…"

"Well then let's go and get her!" Eddie chimed in.

"Will you three just let me finish before you chime in with your obvious comments!" Silence. "Thank you. Bad news is Rose was… well… she is…"

"Just spit it out, Belikov!" I yelled

"She was turned Strigoi."

Silence. We couldn't find the words to reply to this horrid news. "We wished it wasn't true, but we were contacted by a trusted dhampir in Russia, they spotted her in the forest and she was no longer mortal. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you, Belikov. Well spread the word to all who would want to know." And I hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Lissa. We should keep this from her for now, just till I think she's calmed down a little." Christian said as he was entering the building once again full of sorrow.

"I'm gonna go and punch something." Eddie said looking like he was out for the kill.

"Yah, go and let all your feeling out to a poor, defenseless dummy."

"Bye, see you around."

Eddie walked off toward the gym and I walked off toward my dorm in the guest housing to drown myself in what I know works best. Alcohol.

Eddie's POV

I keep punching the dummy over and over. My knuckles were bleeding, and my arms were tired, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop. There was too much bad news. 62 injured, seven missing, and 21 dead. The attack was a brutal blow to school and Moroi society. Most people are scared. If an attack can happen on a fully guarded school, what about a house, or even the Court. No one knows what's gonna happen next.

There was a click of the gym door, but I wasn't going to get distracted. I need to train. I had to go after Rose. Mason would have done it. He's gone, and I promised I would do what is right for her.

"Eddie? Are you in here?" It was Mia. Eddie no distractions!

"Mia go away, I need to train."

"Eddie, if you keep working like this you are you gonna kill yourself. You knuckles are bleeding; I'm guessing you're tired, and you shacking. You need to stop!" There was desperation in her voice. I didn't stop.

Suddenly she was behind me trying to pin my arms. But I went in to instinct mode. I swung and ended up hitting her pretty good on the edge of her eye. She fell to the ground holding it. I could see the tears welling up.

"Mia I am so sorry I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking. I was fighting on blind rage and you were the only one here. I accidentally took it out on you. Let me help you." I helped her up and sat her on the bench near the locker room door. "There's an ice pack in locker room. I'm gonna run and get it just give me a second." I ran through the door and grabbed the ice pack from the refrigerator, and came back out. I lightly placed the ice pack on her eye, though she still did winch. This is all my fault.

Christian's POV

Why me? Why do I have to Lissa? She'd be upset, even devastated.

"Lissa," I said sitting next to her. "We have news about Rose."

"Really!"

"Lissa, It's not good news."

"What is it?" Oh man. There's the sad face of my sweet, upset girlfriend.

"Well they found her…"

"That's not bad news!"

"Will you let me finish. Gosh! Now I know how Dimitri was feeling."

"Sorry, and what does Dimitri have to do with this."

"Long Story. Anyway, well they spotted her in Russia…

"Why was she in Russia?"

"Lissa, you doing it again."

"Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"She's wasn't exactly herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say for the first time in her life, blood sounds appetizing to her."

"You mean she's Moroi. Christian, that's not even possible."

"Lissa, I didn't say it was a healthy craving."

"You…. You mean….. She was turned Strigoi." Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry, Lissa." Then she broke down crying.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review

~Frenchie3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own anything. Richelle Mead Does

A/n: Sadly I lost my flash drive so had to start from scratch. I applogize for not updating right away. Hope you like it. Review

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alberta's POV<strong>_

I can't believe it. Rose would have been one of most successful guardian since shadowkissed Anne. Even without the bond she would have been amazing. This must be painful for the Princess.

"Guardian Petrov," I turned my chair around to find Dimitri standing in the doorway. Tear lines tracked down his face, a distinct sign of the horrors of the resent events.

"How may I help you Dimitri?"

"I was wondering if I could use my vacation time to visit my family in Russia?" I sat there for a minute contemplating. Finally something clicked.

"No." I said firm and strong. I knew if I let him go, he would do something stupid.

"Please, Alberta. If it's because we need more guards, I'm sure I can find someone who is willing to cover my shifts." Sighing I looked up into his eyes. Pain was evident in his face, creased with lines of worry.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. You welcome to take a break, but I can't allow you to go to Russia. For all I know you could be going there just to hunt down Rose. I know you love her, but if you leave you're going on a suicide mission. I can't let you do that, you have to understand." With each word, guilt seeped into my heart.

"All I'm asking for is a little time with my family, there worried sick." I sat there staring at the back of my eyelids.

"Fine, but if I find out you went out hunting Rose, It'll…. Just come back safe, okay?"

"I will, I promise. Thank you." Backing out of the door, Dimitri made his way out of my office.

"I'm going to regret this one day."

_**Rose's POV**_

"So Rosemarie, what exactly happened in there?" Glina asked

"Well…."

_***Flashback***_

Battle was raging on around us. We were trying to escape, but every turn we made we were attacked. I was falling behind to help out those in the guardians in the back of the crowd, while Dimitri and my mother scouted ahead. The nausea was creeping in the back of mind. Glancing back I saw something horrid.

"Christian!" Standing there was the blond Strigoi. He grabbed Christian and lifted him up by his ankles letting him swing back and forth, his head three feet from the ground.

"Hello, Rosemarie. What a pleasant surprise." Menace and sarcasm seeping into his voice "How's Lissa?"

"None of your business, death breath."

"I wouldn't be disrespecting me little girl. You wouldn't want this innocent Moroi falling onto his head, would you?" To prove his point, he raised Christian higher and prepared to drop him. "So how about you tell me where that little Dragomir princess or I'll kill this little strigoi wannabe here."

"I'm not a strigoi wannabe!" Christian piped up

"Christian, now is not the time this." I yelled

"I would listen to your little girlfriend. Otherwise your gonna get you're self killed." Neither of us dared say a word. "Good, now about the princess…"  
>"Rose, don't say a word I'm not worth it."<p>

"You know that's not true"

"Just tell her I love her."

I couldn't choose. If I told the Striogi were she was I wouldn't be able to hide her for long, he would find her. But if I didn't tell him, he would kill Christian. That would crush her. And I can't live with the guilt of either.

"Times ticking, I would make a choice soon."

"Fine, let me make a deal with you. Let Christian go and take me instead. You'll have the weaknesses and strengths of the Moroi community at the tip of your fingertips. I'll do anything you want, except hurt my family."

The roar of battle was tickling our ears as we waited for his decision. "Fine, but if I find out you betray me. You're going to regret it." He dropped Christian, which luckily I caught him before he cracked his head open.

"Are you fricken nuts? Lissa is my Girlfriend. I'm the one who's sappost to do the stupid thing and sacrifice himself for her safety. You should know the boyfriend code."

"I know that, but what about the guardian code?"

"Screw the guardian code."

"Well then look at the best friend code. I'm not going to let my best friend loose the love of her life when I can do something about it. She would be devastated. You're the only one that can keep her sane if I'm gone."

"Think of what you'll be doing to your family. You may not have gotten along with her very well, but this will tear your mother apart. Eddie, Adrian, think about them; you're their best friend. Adrian has gotten better since he meet you. He may not be sane, he may still drink, but that doesn't mean he hasn't changed for the better. What about Dimitri? This will kill him. You know he loves you."

I about to make a comment when something, "Wait, how'd you know about Dimitri and I?"

"Many may not realize it, but you two make it blatantly obvious."

Smiling, I turned towards the Stigori. "Do you have any paper?"

"Yah." He said. I wrote a real quick note to everyone, and handed them to Christian.

"Can you take these to everyone? It's the only way I can apologize for everything."

He smiled, then nodded.

"Don't give Dimitri right way. Otherwise he'll come after me and that cannot happen. Now go!"

Nodding, he turned around and ran out of the caves. I felt the Stigori's breath on neck. "You promise to be a good little Dhampir?"  
>"I promise."<p>

"Good" This is the end. I love you Dimitri. There was a sharp pinch at my neck, then endless bliss. Then I realized he wasn't killing me, he was turning me.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review.


End file.
